A ferroelectric memory has attracted attention as a nonvolatile memory. As the ferroelectric memory, for example, a two-terminal type memory such as a ferroelectric tunnel junction (FTJ) memory in which a ferroelectric film is provided between two electrodes or a three-terminal type memory in which a gate insulating film of a transistor is a ferroelectric film is used.
The ferroelectric memory uses polarization inversion of ferroelectrics to write data into a memory cell and erase data of a memory cell. When the ferroelectric memory is scaled-down, memory characteristics may degrade due to an interference between adjacent memory cells.